midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
KAOS Pirates
(OOC- It has been almost 5 years since the KAOS Pirates were founded in Midian. They have had a very successful run with lots of fun and sometimes even epic roleplay when lucky. In that time they started Midian's first radio station, Midian City Radio (IC and OOC), staged chaotic raves, held many dark rituals, raided, blackmailed and took control of many buildings and establishments. They helped set the city on fire, built and ran Bangkok Records, gave rise to the UAC protests and rebellions, stole the virus from the UAC, helped the Breed steal the Artifact, started the NRA, reinvigorated the drug trade with their founder's invention, Synthnip, went head to head with The Hounds and UAC, burned down the poolhall, assassinated the WU Chairman, murdered, raped, kidnapped, enslaved, among countless other heinous crimes. Basically they lived up to their name. http://www.flickr.com/groups/kaos_pirates/ Lots of things have changed in Midian roleplay, it is no longer a small cutoff island, no longer as dark as it once was, it is attracting a different type of roleplayer as well as other changes for better or worse. Nothing wrong with most of it, a matter of taste, but for us this means time to move on. We enjoyed our stay here and we wish continued success to the new future of Midian and its roleplayers.) ---- -The Pirates Meet a Mysterious End- A single skeleton key could have been found somewhere in the vicinity of the SE end of Apocalypse, buried in the sand like treasure. It said nothing, no engraved numbers, no note attached, no explanations, but some might recognize it as one of the 3 keys to Bangkok Records. If this person sought to test the theory, they would have found the place scorched from wall to ceiling, the doors and windows blown in, the nearly destroyed remains of a mysterious electrical device the only thing left of the entire room sitting square in the middle of the torched floor. Obvious to anyone, this was no normal fire, perhaps not a fire at all, but seemed more akin to an implosion, a tiny black hole which had collapsed and pulled the room into itself. Among the strange device's embers, shards of broken glass and oxidized flame kissed metal was an odd looking clock fashioned from brass that appeared to serve as pith. Obviously not meant to tell time, not time as we know it, the large dial fell just past the number 2325, melted there forever forged. No sign of the KAOS Pirates was left to be found but as the salty breeze stole in from over nearby waters, it sung a tale of long lost past, ghosts that may forever haunt Midian shores. Eventually, under the charred floorboards, if one were to look, there might be discovered 2 massive treasure chests crudely made of lead. One containing most of the vinyl records and the other a scroll signed in blood by all of the Pirates, oaths to chaos. Some whom had moved on but still lived in Midian would not like this information spread. Under each name was written a list of crimes committed during each pirate's membership, as well as an extremely large stash of Synthnip, enough to supply Midian for years (or Sable for a few weeks ;p). ---- -Article from the Midian Freetown Independent by Mye Piers.- An implosion is what destroyed Bangkok Records. Yes, you read that correctly, an implosion. One whose cause is still to be determined. Weeks before the incident, the KAOS radio signal went silent. With no Pirates in sight to question, well, none who can be identified as Pirates, the silence carries over even after the destruction to perhaps lay to rest a long and tumultuous past that is, in itself, the essence of KAOS. There has been talk of buried treasure. Of keys that open chests not only of Pirate riches, but of long-kept KAOS secrets as well. Imagine stumbling across a manifold with the names of all the KAOS members, both past and present, signed in their own blood. Just picture the black mail that can be pulled off with that little piece of booty. Now, now. No need to dash over to the rubble and start digging. The mess has already been cleaned up. Ghandi Kamachi has been quite busy restoring the place to keep it open for business. Besides the obvious buying and selling of records, one is left to wonder about the other types of transactions that became akin to the KAOS Pirates - the production and trafficking of Sythnip. It's estimated that the current street value price of Sythnip will go up sharply due to the uncertainty of there being any supply left, besides what's out on the streets at this very moment, to cover future demand. We can only wait and see how things play out. Though, there are two things we can be sure of. First, the absence of the Pirates is felt with a heaviness of spirit. Second, there isn't a fire hot enough or an implosion big enough that can destroy what they accomplished in Midian. Talk of their exploits will carry on from one person to the next, from one heart to another, even in their absence. ******************* KAOS Pirates ******************* "He left a Corsair's name to other times, linked with one virtue, and a thousand crimes." Lord Byron Purpose/Background KAOS Pirates are a gang that causes chaos in Midian/Apoc/Leviathan. Their goal is complete emancipation, anarchy till blood pours into the streets. The Pirates earned the tag KAOS due to their repeated illegal pirating of Midian City's radio airwaves. Many of them are so dedicated that they will literally do anything necessary to wreak havoc and disrupt the current order of society. There is a dark underbelly to their purpose that even many of their own are not privy to. Should this ever be discovered, most of Midian would immediately move to eradicate the Pirates. Just keep in mind, freedom is never obtained without bloodshed...and chaos, being a tool of nature, is not always particular about whose blood is spilt. KAOS Pirates ***ARE NOT*** a radio station!!! KAOS is a gang of apocalyptic pirates, I have to stress this because so many get confused. The Pirates do many things to terrorize and only one of those things is to hack Midian City Radio’s airwaves. Midian City Radio is the radio station owned by GlobelSec that KAOS robs. 2. TOOLS & MACHINATIONS a. Chaos This is a pirate's number one tool, be it mental or physical. b. Raids The faction as a whole, or individually, will often don horrific skeleton mask with jester's hat and black body stocking to perform raids. They wear this to intimidate and also so the MPD can never pin their misdeeds on any one individual. Burning, slashing, robbing, murdering hordes of pirates can present quite an ominous scene, whereas one stealth individual noted from the corner of one's eye is the stuff of nightmare to those who know of what Pirates are capable. c. General Tools Rape, murder, espionage, blackmail, anarchy, freedom, terrorism, slavery, underground publications such as mangas, zeens, bootleg CD’s, DVD’s, tapes and comics, music, etc. You name it, if it will get a pirate what they want, never put it past them. d. Synthnip The Pirates use many things besides pirating the airwaves to obtain their goals, including the manufacture/distribution of a specific type of drug called Synthnip. It was created by the faction's founder, Pera, who is rumored to be going insane. She introduced the drug to Midian in small batches, allowing the drug's natural addictive qualities to take root. Many people have tried to duplicate Synthnip with no luck, as the process has been highly guarded and took more years and study of difficult to obtain, ancient/occult Setite chemistry texts than most have to wager. Pirates use Synthnip to weaken and manipulate Midianites so they can more easily obtain their faction goals. Like the Pied Piper, they woo the people into following and helping them cause more anarchy. (See Synthnip FYI addendum at end of notecard for drug effects and consequences of addiction.) e. Raves Another tool they use is staged protests/raves shrouded under the guise of fun to lead Midian astray down a chaotic rabbit hole of mayhem. Pirates take their delights from the extreme in life, always going too far with their pleasures, pains, fights, wars and everything else on which they can get their pirate paws. Forced slaves tagged lewdly as 'party favors' can often be found at these events, tied down nude against their will for use by the crowd as well as Synthnip dust clouds permeating and fueling acts of fun and cruelty. It is a rare and lucky toy that makes it through a KAOS rave alive and absolutely zero make it through with their dignity. f. Pirating Radio Airwaves The KAOS Pirates have been so successful with their terrorist tactics that they have earned allegiance from groups/individuals all over Midian. Most prefer to keep their ties to KAOS secret, while others choose to help more visibly. People from all walks of life, seeing a commonality, or perhaps just an opportunity, seek out KAOS in order to use the stolen airwaves to deliver their own messages. Some of these 'would be DJ's' choose to hide their identity, while others daringly flaunt real names. KAOS and their hordes have concentrated on going against the UAC, since they represent the exact sort of tyranny the Pirates want to destroy as well as any type organization that would attempt to control society and limit anarchistic freedom. DJ's generally berate Midian,Apoc and Leviathan with wild music, free information and the visions of dystopia that is our current reality. Things that others may try to hide from generalized society for it's own protection, they push in the face of those that would keep Midian apathetic. They break the Global Union’s hypnotic trance of dis-information and this pisses the UAC off to no end. Pirates choose their weapons wisely.....there is little in this world as powerful as music, “Music begins where words end.” g. Midian City Radio Midian City Radio is the legitimate radio station owned by GlobelSec which broadcasts to Midian, Apoc and Leviathan. KAOS hacks into their stream in order to DJ, terrorize and spread their message of chaotic freedom. 3. FINANCIAL OPPORTUNITIES A percentage of monies obtained from their various illicit activities are divided between the crew, same as pirates of old would split treasure. Life as a Pirate can be very financially rewarding due to this division of profits, depending on your levels of activity. There is another part of that booty which goes to fund a secret and much rumored organization within KAOS known only as The Robinhood Project, while the rest goes to fund more illegal activities and keep the faction strong. 4. BANGKOK RECORDS AND OTHER HAUNTS The KAOS Pirates operate mainly out of a music/manga store known as Bangkok Records, located deep in the wilds of Apoc. The KAOS connection to the record store floats as innuendo, but you don't have to be very smart to put two and two together. The pirates make a rather slip shot effort in hiding the fact. But they also have been known to claim different spots in Midian as their own in order to further their agenda. They could literally pop up anywhere, being opportunists. Currently they are squatting at the Poolhall, the former home of the legendary Hounds faction whose membership and reign ended in an inferno. Rumors abound that KAOS had a hand in that, but despite blatant evidence, the MPD have never had the balls to bring charges. 5. INTERNAL SECRECY There are many secrets concerning this faction, some only the Chakri are privy to, but others shared with their crew. All Pirates are expected to keep these secrets, which may include the very identities of pirates themselves, as not all are open members of this anarchistic society. Outing any pirates that choose to remain anonymous is dealt with harshly. The connection between KAOS Pirates and Bangkok Records is expected to be kept secret at all times, as well as the place from which they broadcast their radio signal. Failure to keep faction secrets and/or betrayal of the faction will often result in death or a state in which you would wish you were dead. The Pirates are fond of skinning traitors, running an anchor through their half dead bodies and leaving them dripping with blood to decorate various areas around Apoc/Midian as a vivid reminder to the rest not to mess with KAOS. They do not play around when it comes to demanding loyalty! All Pirates must pledge an oath to chaos by signing a scroll wager in their own blood. This is done during the cult pirate meetings at which point all are invited to de-masq and share their identities freely, partake in dark rituals to the shock and dismay of some. Failing tests of loyalty during these times can result in things like forced walking of the plank, where you will most likely fall to your death on the sharp jagged rocks aligning Apoc shores, or a favorite of Chakri Chi, being set on fire while still alive. 6. ''' INTERNAL LEADERSHIP a. Leadership Structure KAOS Corsair Chakri - (IC Faction Leaders - Duties are to promote IC RP, lead the faction and make final decisions.) KAOS Corsair Hayagri - (IC Supreme Advisors to the Chakri - Duties are to advise the leaders and lead the faction should the Chakri somehow become unable, also to organize any espionage or spy operations that may be needed.) KAOS Corsair Trisula - (IC Supreme Fighters, General Advisors and/or Aegis - Duties include helping the Chakri and Hayagri lead the faction in times of war and peace, guard/protect Pirate interests and recruit.) KAOS Corsair Taksin - (IC General Faction Members – Duties include helping to support all faction goals and fulfill the directive of wrecking chaos.) KAOS Swabbie - Scallywag - (IC New Members - Duties include proving themselves, initiates hoping to become faction crew members.) KAOS Cabin Wench - Pet - (IC Slaves/Pets - Duties include hosting raves, they also support the faction or, if pets, serve the crew, but if trusted they may participate in other faction business as well.) Davy Jones' Locker - KAOS Ghost Pirate - (Deceased members who still like to participate as NPC's in KAOS faction RP.) b. Original Leadership Trinities KAOS Corsair Chakri - Aegyptia Elvehjem (IC- Pera Sutekh), Shilandar Deledda (IC- Chigaru Sutekh), Natalia Gherardi (IC- Scar) KAOS Corsair Hayagri - Dui Zhang, Silker Vacirca, October Hush KAOS Corsair Trisula - Timur Netizen, Garret Morgath, Jacob Feller 7. VIEW ON THE 3 MIDIAN SIMS AND OTHER FACTIONS Midian City - boldly throw into chaos, take over Apocalypse - maintain freedom, support wild territories Leviathon - use subversive tactics to delude and disrupt function of Views on Other Factions- Be aware, KAOS does not keep allies, whether considered friend or foe, they can turn on and attack you at any time, so all factions are potential enemies or victims of the KAOS Pirates. They are like wild animals, at times they may seem serene or fun to have around, but take them in as pets and you might just get bitten. 8. DJing – OOC & IC EXPLAINED/DEFINED KAOS Pirate DJ- IC This does not link your agenda to the KAOS Pirate faction, you don't even have to be friends with them, but if you aren't, expect to pay them well for the privilege. All it means is that you have approached the Pirates IC to partake of a commodity they have to offer. Anyone can DJ the airwaves via the KAOS pirated stream and they may spout their own motives and agendas. You can choose to hide your character’s identy or not, up to you, just realize that pirating the airwaves is an illegal activity. People IC having to result to this are not always criminals, but they could be anyone The Globel Union would otherwise not allow to DJ for various reasons. The Global Union of course really owns Midian City Radio, the radio station we are stealing from. Midian City DJ- IC This is Djing which is not illegal. DJ's that choose this route are not pirating the airwaves, but are actually broadcasting from the legal Midian City Radio stream. People that may choose IC to do this would be GlobelSec/UAC themselves, MPD, the Community Center, maybe the Dark Times or the Mayor, people that The World Union would not have a problem with. These DJ's should expect heavy IC regulation from political powers that be. OOC DJ- OOC OOC completely, you are Djing as yourself and do not intend to take it into IC. KAOS Anti-Taksin - Stowaways- IC These are DJ's who are enemies of the Pirate faction who steal the airwaves back from the Pirates for their broadcast. KAOS Fan- IC and OOC fans of the Pirate/Midian City DJ's ((Since we have started, KAOS has become one of the top stations for our server, so people are really starting to listen IRL too I guess, that is pretty kewl given we are only doing this for fun. ^^ )) 9. ROLEPLAY CRITERIA/BEHAVIOR OOC drama, godmoding and meta-ing in this faction will not be tolerated. We are all here to have fun and KAOS Pirates are probably one of the most fun factions out there because we like to get involved with everyone in Midian. Just remember to keep IC IC and OOC OOC...period. Unless you are a complete newb simply in need of guidance, you will be OOCly kicked from the faction with some IC reason made up for character storyline sense for power gaming or meta-ing. Respect people OOC and if you find yourself being dragged into a drama that you cannot get out of, respectfully leave the situation and log the issues with either myself or one of the Chakri and we will resolve them. I do not want to see any of my faction participating in aggressive or confrontational arguing in public chat. Consent is King. Always IM for OOC consent prior to engaging in violence, rape, spying or joining a scene that is already in progress. ALWAYS gain consent before potentially operating violently in someone’s Faction Headquarters. Observe good combat etiquette. Post what you *intend* to do and let the receiver determine the effect. Take your share of hits and give the other person a chance to shine as well. If you post what you did to the other player as fact, without leaving it open-ended, it's called autoing and that is not good play. Don’t “/me kicks the guy in the head with his boot, knocking him out” but rather “/me tries to hit the guy in the head with his boot, hoping to knock him out”. This leaves it up to your opponent if he wants to take the hit or not. This is one of the essential methods you need in order to have a combat roleplay go smoothly and kept fun. You will find breaking this rule WILL leave you with a terrible reputation as a roleplayer and could result in you being kicked from the faction. If you have a dispute with another player over combat or any issues, discuss it OOC in private IM. Always remain calm and objective and do not make insults, barbed comments, or discuss any matter other than the issue at hand as that will only escalate the situation. If you cannot gain consensus on a solution, agree to end the scene by other means...perhaps the MPD NPCs show up and you both have to run away...and move on. If the other party makes this difficult, you may announce in local chat that “((I’m sorry but I cannot continue this scene))” KAOS Pirates currently roleplay 100% of their combat, when you’re in a fight with someone, remember this... “What goes around comes around.” Meaning that if you’re constantly dodging hits, likely your opponent will do the same, leaving you both stranded in matrix-land. So if you hit someone, take the next hit, it’s good sportsmanship. RP Combat can be looked at like a game of chess, so always respect the other player OOCly because they picked up a weakness from the last attack. Use a posting order for large scenes and post in your turn. Try to keep OOC chat to a minimum and use ((brackets)) to designate OOC speech. For example: “/me drags himself over to the dirt bed and falls asleep. ((Goodnight everyone, enjoyed the scene, thanks for Rping but time for me to hit the sack.))” Narrative posts should be confined to what outsiders can perceive with their senses and not used as a means of “Godmoding insults”. “/me sneers when she hears the man’s last comment” is fine. “/me thinks the man is an idiot and hopes he dies soon” is not proper as it states something not perceptible to others. It gives them nothing they can react to and that’s not fair. If another player wants out of a scene, allow it and do your best to work out a graceful way for the scene to end that preserves the RP. OOC complaining to or about another player or their faction in local chat where all can hear, or on the forums is not permitted. If you have a problem you cannot resolve with another individual, speak to an admin and NOT the world at large. In addition, doing the same in IM’s, starting rumors in private and trying to stir up drama is unacceptable and can result in you being let go from the faction. All KAOS Pirates are accountable for obeying the sim RP rules and technology restrictions. Players who violate either will be “coached” by admins and faction officers, players who habitually break rules or cause OOC drama will be ejected from the faction. Our faction encourages low-tech weaponry; we are pirates in a post apocalyptic world. This extends to things like medical treatment....if you need anything fancy, best go to the MCMC. Not only does that maintain realism, but also promotes sim wide RP with our faction. If you have alts in other groups, you should never have information being passed from one of your alts to another as that could lead to metagaming. KAOS engages in espionage, but only when another player is available to consent to the information gathered from/about them or an OOC agreement has been reached between mutual faction leaders. Metagaming *is* cause to be ejected from the faction. IC communications over technical means (cell-phones, radios, etc) should also be posted in local chat if the surrounding characters could reasonably expect to overhear. Even if you cannot be overheard, if you are in IC communication with someone out-of-scene, it should be made clear, for example, '/me whispers something into her throat mic'. Other characters in the scene may choose to behave differently if they could reasonably be expected to observe that you are in contact with someone else. You must obtain permission from the other players currently in the scene before inviting others into the roleplay. If you do ICly call for help after receiving that permission, make sure you wait at least one posting round before the help jumps in...reasonably no one can arrive in zero time, so be fair. A radio transmission sent from a headset can be done in one post, however the use of the cell phone must be done over several posts. Any IC communication sent out by yourself during an IC event that has not been roleplayed out in public will be ignored and voided, so for your sake, if you need back up, post it! Avoid OOC responses to other people’s IC actions. This is inappropriate and kills the RP for everyone involved. If you evidence becoming OOC angry when someone insults your character ICly, or attempt to carry IC romance beyond the game – you will (a) discourage others from wanting to RP with you and (b) quite possibly be looking for a new faction. Keep your personal OOC prejudices to yourself. Though you may not agree with or want to engage in some types of roleplay, as long as others are following the rules established by the law, LL and Midian, they should be able to play without any OOC harassment. Simply walk away from the scene if you find it that OOCly abhorrent. This includes slamming peeps that play kids, relationship/marriage, hybrids, pregnancy, rape, etc. If you do not like it, don’t play it, but let others have their version of fun, it’s really none of your business and trust me...no one wants to hear your whining. If you are found to be harassing people OOCly for IC play, you will be booted from this faction. Mutual respect of other players is VERY important and expected at all times. Be supportive of role-play *within* Midian/Apoc/Leviathon. Work to create RP opportunities for yourself and others in the three sims we are provided by Jade and avoid actions that might draw RP activity away from the world of Midian. All players in Midian should respect the fact if they do something IC then there could be consequences on their IC self. For example, failing to follow the orders of your Chakri could lead to your character walking the plank or doing time on the pole, losing rank, or even being ICly ejected from the faction. Remember also that no one is perfect and people mess up, I have, you have, we all have...misunderstandings will occur because no one is perfect. Try not to hold grudges on past offenses or take a preachy hypocritical sort of stance, give people a chance and treat them the way you would expect to be treated. If you are the one that messes up, a sincere apology can go a long way with people. NEVER assume a player has the same motivations or personality as their character...this is taking IC to OOC and not only is it inappropriate, it’s plain dumb. Just because someone’s character has no morals, that does not mean the player does not and vice versa. Keep IC IC and OOC OOC at all times and don’t make people deal with your OOC baggage. Meaning...let’s say you and your husband/bf enjoy roleplaying together and his character ICly sleeps with some other character that is not your character...DO NOT go off causing drama for that other player just because you get jealous OOCly. Please do not make other people suffer with your OOC issues. If you have a relationship OOC with someone, be honest with yourself and your partner. PLEASE do us all a favor and work out your roleplaying boundaries ahead of time with each other BEFORE you even bring your play to the table and stick to those boundaries. If your partner does not stick to them, deal with THEM; don’t go causing drama for other players! 10. TYPES OF PLAYERS WELCOME We welcome all types of characters, be they mech, hybrid, vamp, human, what have you. If you are the sort that is offended easily by gore, violence, rape, hardcore role-play...KAOS is not the faction for you...so just a little pre-emptive warning. If you are the type of player that has an elitist attitude, in other words, you sit in judgment of other’s RP and tend to talk crap about other's play in IMs, or fall off into cliques, shunning other players, please...spare us, you are probably too good for us anyway, right? Since one of the KAOS faction leaders is also an admin, know that the Pirate faction is often used as a tool to help and encourage new players, teach people the ropes and nurture Midian’s RP environment. If you are not down with that, pass us on by. We welcome all levels of role-players as long as they follow good RP etiquette and the rules. We are more than willing to help/take on newbies in order to mentor them, so never feel intimidated. Most people who play in Midian are very willing to help you learn because once you do, it means more fun for us. 11. FACTION TITLE MEANINGS AND BACKGROUND The Pirates operate out of a record/manga store known as Bangkok Records. Our faction takes it's titles from the history of Bangkok/Siam/Thailand. Think "The King and I", the king in that movie was one of the last of their ruling class of Chakri Dynasty. The faction is lead by a trinity, all things are in threes, this has various meanings and significance. Chakri - This was the name given to the dynasty of kings in Siam/Thailand, also the word itself in modern times has come to mean music or one who directs music. Hayagri - Hayagriva was worshipped as the God of knowledge and wisdom in Siamese culture. Trisula - A celestial weapon of the Gods of Siam, it also holds many meanings, read if you are into it. Taksin - Kewlest ruler of them all, this man was very pirate-esque, as king of Siam he did things and got out of military situations to this day no one knows how he did it, defeating or slipping through the fingers of armies much larger. Towards the end of his reign he was rumored to have gone stark raving mad, this is the base name and title for all KAOS Pirate faction members, there is much legend and legacy surrounding this name. ((They also had a specific form of martial arts fighting style which faction members are encouraged to learn.)) 12. INTERNAL CONFLICT POLICY Policy for dealing with squabbles within the faction: KAOS members conflict. Not always will it be that all within have love lost and a willingness to deal with one another. As such, the pirates have a simple rule- All who serve KAOS lay their blood down for KAOS. Got a problem? Hate the new recruit? Dish it out as much as you want. However! When KAOS business is the game of the day, these squabbles are to be dropped for the greater goal. If one is truly demanding of settling a conflict, duels can be arranged for honor, death, or even rewards if it may be such. Also note the 1v1 affliction here... yes, we are forcing it to be worked out individually. Your loyalty to each other as Midian residents matters not, but when the call goes for action we must be as one. 13. CONTACTS Anyone interested in DJing or joining the faction please contact Aegyptia Elvehjem or Shilandar Deledda. KAOS is like music....nothing you can touch, in the wind of change, the torrent of destruction, we are the splatter of blood in the streets! ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ '''OOC info only the hints: KAOS notecard- "There is a dark underbelly to their purpose that even many of their own are not privy to. Should this ever be discovered, most of Midian would immediately move to eradicate the Pirates. ...Many people have tried to duplicate Synthnip with no luck, as the process has been highly guarded and took more years and study of difficult to obtain,' ancient/occult Setite '''chemistry texts than most have to wager. '''All Pirates must pledge an oath to chaos by signing a scroll wager in their own blood. This is done during the cult pirate meetings '''at which point all are invited to de-masq and share their identities freely, '''partake in dark rituals '''to the shock and dismay of some." http://www.patman.org/wod/clans/setite.asp "There are few vampires who would willingly grant hospitality to a Follower of Set, and for good reason. The Setites, as they call themselves, are servants of darkness and corruption incarnate.' The clan's ultimate goal is to corrode the ethics away from humanity and Cainites alike, creating a surfeit of slaves for themselves and their dark master.' Legends name Set, or sometimes Sutekh, as the clan's founder. In ancient Egypt, or so they say, Set was a great warrior and hunter. He hounded the desert nights like a beast and became worshipped by mortals as the god of night. He welcomed such worship and enjoyed the respect of his fellow Cainites. But eventually he was cast out. Here the stories become confused; some say Osiris banished Set, while others claim Horus defeated him. In any event, '''Set swore to reestablish his rule', but this time from the darkness. And in his footprints walked his childer. Set disappeared in A.D. 33, promising to return someday to his followers. The Setites therefore work to make the world a fitting place for their master's return. So far, they have enjoyed moderate success. The approve of the widespread disease and imbalance of wealth; the more unhappy someone is, the more likely she will snatch at any chance to better her lot." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Followers_of_Set "The mythic-historical origins of the Followers of Set are in ancient Egypt, as they claim to be descended from the dark god Set (who is also identified with Typhon) rather than Caine, the father of all vampires. The Setites see themselves as having a divine mandate to revive their Antediluvian, Set, in order to create an era of "paradise" for vampires and they are willing to work towards this goal in any way possible without drawing attention to themselves. In Gehenna, the final Vampire: The Masquerade sourcebook, it is revealed, that if and when Followers of Set try to perform the Great Ritual at Ombos necessary to open a gate to Duat, the Egyptian realm of dead, so that Set can incarnate himself and live again; it is predestined that Set will instead impose on all Setites a powerful compulsion to join him in the Duat by committing mass suicide. The predominant Judeo-Christian myth established for the world of Vampire made the end of the Setites not only inevitable but the ultimate example of poetic justice." I imagine the burning virgins thing, dedicating victims to Set/chaos and killing birds makes more sense now? ;p Category: Factions